


One Last Ride

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Bianca x Reader [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Elesa didn't bail out Bianca when her father came to pick her up?"</p><p>This fanfic answers that. After beating Elesa, Bianca takes you on a Ferris Wheel ride before she heads back to Nuvema Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!
> 
> ...
> 
> Wow. I managed to write a downer. Well, at least I'm not Rooster Teeth, otherwise worse things would have happened.
> 
> The idea for this came from an idea I had where it was basically "What if Bianca didn't get bailed out by Elesa when her father came to take her home?" That said, I think I did a bit of screwing around with when things take place. Probably more if I decided to go with an ending that's pretty much "you're in the Ferris wheel and it's right about now that you noticed N somehow snuck on."

You walked out of the Nimbasa City Gym as you placed your newly attained Bolt Badge onto your collection of badges hidden inside your jacket. As you walked down the main streets, someone caught your eye.  
  
It was Bianca. Before you said anything, you noticed a tear come out of her eye.  
  
"B-bianca?" You asked her. She simply looked away as she went to you, holding two tickets.  
  
"[y/n]... Can you... come with me on the Ferris Wheel?" She asked you. You nodded. Of course, you can't say no to a pretty girl like Bianca.  


* * *

As you sat in the booth in the Ferris Wheel, you looked at Bianca as she gazed out of the window. You smiled. She looked just as beautiful as when you, her, and Cheren departed from Nuvema Town. It made you pretty curious why she was sad, since she was always so full of life before. In fact, you last saw her earlier when you went to the Musical with her and she was just as happy as always.  
  
Seeing her sulking had you very curious. So you reach out to her and placed your hand on her lap.  
  
"Bianca... Is something wrong?" You asked. She nodded.  
  
"... I'm... going back to Nuvema." She said.  
  
"What? W-why?" You asked her.  
  
"... My dad found out where I was and came over here. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't have any of it... The least I could do was convince him to let me stay for a while." She said. That's when you looked out the window. Sure enough, you saw Bianca's dad standing right outside by the booth. By this point, you were at the apex of the wheel. Part of the reason you went on this journey in the first place wasn't because you wanted to be a master, but rather because you wanted to go with friends.  
  
Bianca was a very special case for you though. Ever since you and her were little, you had a soft spot for her. Whenever you felt down, you always went over to her house and she would help you right up just by seeing her. You looked at the gym, within a clear view of the gym. You got enough badges, you thought.  
  
"Okay... I'm gonna come home with you too." You said. You had thoughts about going home for quite a while. Ever since you encountered Team Plasma, you felt afraid. You felt concerned with whether or not being a Pokemon trainer was all that it was cracked up to be. Sometimes you just wanted to run away. Knowing that Bianca was gonna walk home made that decision of running away all the more easier.  
  
Then Bianca simply jumped out of her seat and latched onto you.  
  
"No... Please... Stay. Promise me something, okay, [y/n]?" Bianca said.  
  
"W-what is it?" You can feel the wheel making its descent to the ground.  
  
"I want you to keep on going and become the Pokemon Champion. For me, okay?" With that, Bianca kissed you on the cheek. The passenger car finally docked in its spot as the door opened.  
  
"... I promise." You said as she left the car. This would be the last time you would be with Bianca... At least until you became the Champion... _If_ you became the Champion. Now there was no going back. Now? It's either go big or go home. Bianca got out of the car and waved to you.  
  
"Goodbye." Bianca said. With that, she departed with her father. You, however, simply sat in the car. As soon as Bianca left and was out of hearing range, you broke down into tears. The door closed and your car began its rotation upwards. Eventually, you calmed and looked out to Nimbasa City. You sighed. Your journey to Driftveil will begin shortly.  
  
You decided to continue the journey. For Bianca's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I didn't notice my word count matched that of the total number of Pokemon during Gen 5.


End file.
